Rescue Me
by XCadenceEverdeenX
Summary: Katniss gets beaten by the man who she though loved her . What happens when she meets a blue eye guy well he rescue her from her prison.OCC . Modern Day .
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**So here a new AU this idea came from arguing with my sister about galexkatniss she think they end up together she never read the book but she loves them I don't she I just got mad and Modern day AU came to mind so enjoy **

**This story is not for gale fans **

**(￣^****)ゞ****so go away gale fans I don't need feedback **

**- Cadence**

* * *

**Prologue**

How could I be so naïve . How could think I love him . If I run away he'll find me and kill me or kill my innocent sister .

Im Katniss Everdeen I'm 22 years old and I'm constantly bet buy the men who I thought loved me .

I just lie on cold hard wood floor . It hurts too much too move . he has left to bar so something and probably spend a night with some girl . He wast like this when I first met him

He helped me get out my depression for loosen my dad . Now I'm slowly falling in too a depression . I slowly get up from the floor trying to ignore the pain . I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror . I see my eye has a black bruise around it . My cheeks is swollen and bright red and my lip has a cut on it . I can't leave him he'll kill me and my little sister . I need get away from Gale Hawthorne

* * *

**A/N**

**Should I continue . **

**- cadence **


	2. This waking nightmare lingers

**A/N**

**Thank you for all the feedback . **

**All the chapter titles are going be lyrics from the song 'Rescue Me ( How The Story Ends ) 'By Kerrie Roberts . I also got the story titled from that song too but I really don't considering this a song-fic. Anyway here's the chapter **

**- Cadence**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

** This waking nightmare lingers**

** Katniss POV**

" Katniss " I here his cold voice call me. I walk in the kitchen I know this going to be bad .I forgot to make dinner I lost track of time cause I was cleaning the house .

" Katniss were the hell is my dinner " he hisses at me .

" I'm sorry gale but I lost track of time cause I was-" I'm cut of by him backhanding me .

" Katniss I want to come home to home cooked meal when I get back from work . " he yells at me.

" I'm sorry" I say then he pushes me to wall .

" you worthless pice for shit can you do anything right " he yells in my face and punches me in my stomach then lets me fall to the floor. I just curl up on the floor in pain then he kicks me in my side .

" I'm going out " he say as he hades out the door .

Gale wasn't like this when I first met him in my junior year of high school .

**Flashback **

**junior year of high school **

_It hard going back to school after grieving the sudden death of your farther . Especially if it was all over the news . Every kids now what happened and keep telling you " I'm sorry for you" " I'm sorry for you loss " I just want to be left alone . _

_Then I see the star football player and the cool senior Gale Hawthorne come up to me ._

_" hey " he say _

_" hey " mumble ._

_"I'm sorry for you loss" he say _

_" just go , I don't need and one pity " I say . _

_" okay I'm sorry but you do need some help you get throw something like this . " he say and smiles _

**End of Flashback**

Later me him stared dating he was sweet and kind and helped me with get throw my dads death . My mom did approve of him she said something did seem right about him of course I was stupid at 17 and yell her just get out my life and a lest be happy for me and I left the house and started to live with Gale in his little apartment . When Gale graduated high school I was stupid and dropped out of high school so I could spend more time with him . Every this was perfect tell the first time he hit me .

He was pick me up from my job when he saw the asshole from the job flirting with me and he thought was cheating on him . We started to yell at each other then I told him was going stay at my friend Johanna's for the night then just slapped me and told me I can go when he say so . He apologize after words but then it turn in just a few slaps to beatings to full on rape.

I learned how to hide it but my best friend Johanna found out the hard way I was on the phone with when Gale got home I dropped the phone when he force himself on me she heard the whole thing . She told me she would take he the police to get me away from him but I told her no she got mad me but she still here for me . I can tell she got scarred by what she heard .

I have to get away he going kill me but how do I escape this prison .

* * *

**A/N**

**How was this chapter . I hope you liked it next chapter she may meet someone named Peeta **

**- Cadence**


	3. When will the mirror stop telling lies

**A/N **

**Here is a new chapter enjoy .**

**School starts soon so I won't update as much .**

**I own nothing**

** - Cadence**

* * *

** When will the mirror stop telling lies.**

** Katniss POV**

After 30 minutes I finely pull my self from the floor . I grab my phone and call Johanna .

" hello " she

" hey " I say

" Katniss what did he do time " she ask

" I forgot to make dinner , he backhand me then pushed my to the wall the pounded me in the stomach the kick me in the side . " I say

" Katniss you to get out there " she say

" where would I go my mom hates me I can't bering danger upon prim or you " I say

" Katniss he going to kill you if you don't " she says

" I know I'll find a way out " I say

" where is he now " she ask.

" he went out " I say

" do you want go get something to eat " she ask

" yea " I say

" I'll pick you up in a few minutes " she say

" okay " I say

I go in the bathroom and cover up the red spot on my cheek. The put clothes on the cover the bruises on my forearms that gale gave me the other day when he haled me down and force himself on me .

I wait in the livening room for Johanna to pick me up . I think maybe no one would care if he kills me I'll be just gone and no one would care . The sound of Johanna car horn bring me out my deep thought . I walk out the house and get in her car . We drive in silence tell we get to restaurant . Once Johanna parks she stats to talk .

" why won't you let me take you the police . " she asks

" First off Gale's dad is an ex-cop and his uncle is a lawyer so ill have no chance to pin him against what he has done . Second one the whole thing fails me he'll kill me , prim and maybe even you . " I say as tears start to fall from me cheeks .

She sighs " Katniss since the day I heard everything I have be have nightmares I watch as he dose" she stops and takes a deep breath " everything to you then I walk in to a morgue and I have to freaking identify my dead best friends body and your body cover with bruises . In these dreams I have to live with guilt that could have helped you . If you don't get out there my dream is going become true I want get you out there " she say and starts to cry .

" I'll find away " I choke out .

" stop say that you just need get up and leave there's are safe house for woman in situations " she yells

" but I don't want him to hurt you or prim " I yell .

" first I can take care of myself second has even care to ask where prim is " I shake my head .

" pulse she at one of the most high security medical schools in the country ." She finish .

" okay ill leave soon I promise " I say

" okay , now lets get something to eat " she says . I nod my head and get out the car . As we walk in to the restaurant I run to something hard and fall to ground . I look and see the bluest eyes I have ever seen .

" oh my god I'm so sorry " as say as I get off him oh great he is he he going hit me cause I fell on him .

" no it was my fault was walk in the same time as you and I didn't notice you . " he say as he gets up and stare at me .Then he puts he hand out I brace myself for the hit . " I am Peeta " he say . I just look at him " I'm not going bite " he says . " K-Katniss " I choke out .

" I'm sorry again how about I buy you and your friend dinner . " he say

" no it okay you don't have to " I say .

" no I Insist " he say .

I am about to say something but Johanna stopes me and whispers to me " some guy is offering to buy you and me dinner we can get whatever what we want and me don't have to pay"

" fine " I say and roll my eyes

We walk in to the restaurant and get a table for three and sit down .

" I'm sorry agin " he say .

" no don't be it was my fault " I say .

" no , I'm new in town and just I my mind Is been everywhere " he say

I didn't talk much after that I just order my food and ate in silence . But he keeps trying to make me talk . He tells me he moved here to open a bakery that he always dream off . I look at the time crap I need get home .

" I- I need to get going um- sorry and thank you " I say as I get up and start to walk away soon after Johanna follows me . Once outside start to talk .

" I need get home I have been out to late gale might be home , god he might be home " I cry .

" okay , I left my bag inside ill right back " she say and runs inside .

Then I see Peeta come outside 'he going hit me . ' I think to myself .

" hey , Katniss I just want say sorry agin " he say I just look at him . " from what your friend said you have lived here your whole life " he counties. " so I was wondering maybe we could hang out soon just as friends " he say and hand me he number. I just nod .

" okay ill see around Katniss " he say and walks away . Then Johanna walks out and she drives me home . I hide peeta's number in hiding packet in my bag . When I get home I let out a little sighs of relief cause gale still out . I crawl in to bed and go to sleep and all I can think about is peeta .

* * *

**A/N **

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter**


	4. I don't know where I've been or where I'

A/N  
Here a new chapter . I have a little writers block for this story but I have some ideas . Check out my new story  
Dandelion In the sun

There's darks scene in this chapter

* * *

**I don't know where I've been  
or where I'm going**

Katniss POV

" I get up worthless pice of trash " gale says waking me up by pushing me off the bed . I have no clue what time he came home but I do smell some perfume I now it not from me cause I never wear perfume . Before I can pull my self up from the floor he grabs me by the hair pulling me off the floor " I said get up " he hisses.

He slaps me then push my towards the bed room door .

" go make breakfast I need to get read for work. " he say

After Gale eat and went to work I grave the number from the guy I meet lest night and text him

' this the girl the you ran in to lest night '

After a minute he text back

' Kantiss right ? I'm sorry about that again .'

I text back  
' no no it was my fault '

' no it was my fault '  
He replies back .

' okay '

' do you want to come by my new bakery ' he asks

I think for a minute .

'Sure '

X

In 30 minutes I'm in front of a small building in down town . I'm scared but something about peeta seems different then gale . I walk in see his bakery is still getting painted but there's no painters just him .

" hey " I say quietly

" hey " he say

" where is everyone " I ask

" I diced to save money by painting my self cause I painted when in high school " he say

" do you want some help " I ask

"Sure " he says

After we finish painting he makes us sandwiches for lunch.

" so why did you move here " I ask

" I just want to get away from a lot things " he say

" oh " I say

" Katniss you have paint on your face " he say

" I'll clean it when I get home" I say  
I don't need anyone else now about gale .

" okay " he say

After we talk of a while I notice the time and tell peeta it's time to go and ill text later .

X

When I get home I feel happier then I felt in years . When I open the door see gale siting on a chair with a beer in his hand .

" where the hell where you " he hisses

I don't answer .

" I said where the hell were you " I yells

" I was out " I tell him .

He gets up and push me agents the door .

"Why do you have paint on you face " he ask .

" I was helping a friend paint " I say

" I don't want to come home know my girlfriend is out all day and not getting nothing done at the house" he say

"Gale I have a life I can go out if want to " I tell but I wish I could take it back because his hands lock around my throat cutting off my airway .

" you worthless pice of shit " he say .

Then he throws me on the floor I try to catch my breath but he starts to punch me in the face .

" why do I even put up with you. " he say the slams my head in to the floor . After he punch me a few more times in my face then my side before I black out .


	5. But I can't do it alone

**A/N**

**I'm sad the atlast is pushed back till September :( but all us Divergent get the trailer today yay .**

**- Cadence**

* * *

**But I can't do it alone**

I wake up In the living room with out cloths and my arms cover with bruises

I slowly get up and put my cloths on as much as I can on but there in pieces. I don't feel like staying here anymore . I walk to front closet and I grab hoodie and then my bag and run out the door .

X

I walk in to a bed and breakfast . I see a older woman at the front desk

working on paper I walk up to front desk she looks up from the paper work at me .

" hello " I choke out when I reach the desk

" may I hel-Oh My " she gasp and looks at me .

" please Help " me is the last think I choke out before passing out again

X

When I walk up I notice I'm in unfamiliar room I start to panic when I see the older lady from front desk walk it to the room .

" you awake " she says and walks up to me . She place a warm wash cloth on my face .

"Whats your name dear " she asks

" Katniss " I say softly

" I now you hate this but can you tell me what happened to you " she asks

I shake my hade " not yet " I say

I just stay in bed for I don't know how long but then I see a girl about my age with long black hair and green eyes . Walk in with some food .

" how you feel " she ask

I stay silent

" my names is Annie " she say

I still stay silent

" Sea said it looks like you have bruises ribs and a badly bruises arm and she you have a small concussion " she say

I still say silent .

" can you tell me who did this to you " she asks .

Then I feel tears falling down my cheeks .Remembering the blows to my face , the beating and blacking out and not knowing that Gale did to me when I was out but I think I have a clear Idea what he did to me .

" I can't now it just to fresh in my mind I can't relive it right now " I tell her

She nods he head .

" can I be left along right now " I ask

She nods her hand and gets up and leaves closing the door behind her .

I get up and grab my phone from my bad that on a chair by the door .

I see I have 10 messages and 30 misses calls

I open my inbox the look at my messages .

_Johanna : Katniss why aren't you answering_

_Johanna : Katniss pick up your damn phone _

_Johanna : please Katniss answer me _

_Peeta : seen if you got home okay ? _

_Johanna Katniss I don't care what he did to you I won't hate you please just answer your phone _

_Johanna ; answer your fucking phone ._

_Johanna : I just went by your house gales car wasn't there and I looked inside I saw blood on the floor please tell me okay ._

_Johanna : Katniss please answer me _

_Please tell me you okay _

_Johanna : the police said I cant fill a missing person report till your missing of 48 hours please please tell me your okay . _

_Johanna : please tell me my nightmare I didn't come true . _

_Sent at 2:00 am _

I look at the clock on the wall

It 6:00 am right now I quickly del Johanna's number . She picks up right after one ring.

" oh my god Katniss why the hell happened " she say

" I ran away " I say

" where are you " she ask

" about a half a mil from my house at a little bed and breakfast " I say

" I'll be right there " she says

" okay " I say

She hangs up I look at the massage peeta sent me and replay .

' just fine , just tired I hade fun :) '

X

In fifteen minutes Johanna I knocks on my door .

" you scared the shit out me I thought your were died " she say and hugs me .

" what happened " she asks

This Johanna your best friend you can tell her .

" I got home he got mad cause I wasn't home all day he start to chock me then threw me on the floor and start to punch me I blacked out so I don't know what he did to me when I black out but in sure he rapid me cause I woke up with out cloths on and my cloths were in pieces and it hurts to walk" I tell her then start to cry remembering what happened .

She pull me in to hug

" I'm sorry Katniss " she says

" I am I free ? " I ask her

" yes Katniss I think your free" she tell me.

**A/N**

**I hoped you enjoy **

**- Cadence**


End file.
